


Laughter

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: This is the first time I've attempted to write a tickle fic, so please be nice.
Kudos: 26





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632464) by [TheSerpentGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer). 



> This is the first time I've attempted to write a tickle fic, so please be nice.

Virgil was standing in his usual spot. Thomas had summoned them for a video. He was barely listening to the conversation going on around him. He was watching Joan who had a mischievous look on their face. They smirked and went to stand next to Thomas then. 

“Hey, Thomas?”

Thomas turned with a confused look. 

“Yea?”

“You know what would cheer you up?”

Virgil’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

“Oh hell no!”

Joan looked at Virgil with a wicked smirk. 

“Joan, don’t you dare!”

Joan reached over and started tickling Thomas’ sides. Thomas giggled and pushed their hands away. Virgil felt the giggles start bubbling up in him. 

“Joan, please not on camera!”

Joan tickled Thomas’ sides again and dodged Thomas’ attempts to push them away again. Virgil put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile. He felt the giggles bubble up again and put his other hand over his mouth as well. Joan moved to Thomas’ neck and Thomas laughed louder. 

Virgil’s shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it back much longer. He tried to sink out, but was grabbed by Patton and pulled back up into his spot. 

“Kiddo, it’s ok. You can laugh”

Virgil shook his head. If he laughed on camera no one would look at him the same. He would lose his credibility. He would no longer scare anyone and he had to be able to scare them sometimes. He sat on the stairs, moving a hand to pull his hood up and curled in on himself. He placed the hand back over his mouth, his shoulders still shaking with repressed laughter. Joan had one hand tickling Thomas’ neck and the other at his side. Virgil giggled behind his hands, unable to keep it all inside anymore. 

“Virgil, if you wanna laugh you can. We won’t think of you any differently”

Virgil shook his head again, still giggling behind his hands. Patton sat in front of him and gave him a small smile. Patton placed his hands on Virgil’s and gave a questioning look. Virgil’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Patton’s smile turned sad and he gently pulled at Virgil’s hands. 

“It’ll be ok. Promise”

Virgil let his hands be moved and the dam broke. He laughed and wrapped his arms around himself. His face hurt from how much he had been smiling and his sides were beginning to hurt from the laughter. He looked over and saw a look of shock on Joan’s face. Thomas was also surprised but couldn’t stop laughing thanks to Joan. Joan kept tickling Thomas and they all enjoyed the laughter around them. Virgil looked around and saw everyone smiling, before throwing his head back with more laughter. His hood came off when he threw his head back. He couldn’t stop laughing and doubled over with it. He looked to Joan again. 

“Johoan! Plehehease! Mercy!”

Joan pulled their hands away from Thomas with a small giggle and let Thomas and Virgil catch their breaths. This is when Virgil noticed the tears that were running down his face. He wiped them away, smearing his makeup. He desperately wanted to sink out and fix it, but also didn’t. He walked over to Thomas’ kitchen wetting a paper towel, wiping the rest of the makeup off. He threw the paper towel away and walked back over to his spot. They all looked at him with varying looks of shock.

“What? I can go put it back on, it’d only take like 5 minutes. Probably less”

“No!” Patton and Roman shouted. 

Virgil jumped at the shout. 

“Sorry, it’s just we don’t normally get to see you without it” Roman said. 

Virgil shrugged.

“I’m not even sure I got it all. It comes off better with makeup wipes, but I didn’t really want to sink out. We still have the dilemma to sort through”

Patton walked over to the kitchen, wetting a paper towel. Apparently he hadn’t gotten it all. Patton walked over and gave him a questioning look. Virgil nodded, but still jumped when Patton first placed the towel on his face. Once he got it all he threw the paper towel away and went back to his spot. 

Thomas had recovered from Joan’s tickling and was going through the dilemma again. They helped him get through it and then sunk out to the mind palace. Virgil collapsed on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

_Virgil?_

Virgil popped up in Thomas’ living room again. 

“You know you can be more open with us, on camera or off right?”

Virgil felt his face heat up and pulled his hood up again before nodding. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of wearing the makeup? Or hiding that wonderful laughter?”

Virgil shrugged. In all honestly the answer to both of those was yes, but he didn’t want to admit that. 

“Virge, look at me please?”

Virgil hadn’t noticed he was looking down until Thomas said that. He looked up and fidgeted with the hoodie sleeves. Thomas gave him a smile. 

“You’re allowed to be happy and to laugh and to be open with us. Even if being open means not wearing the makeup sometimes”

Virgil gave him a small smile and nodded. He sunk out, collapsing on the couch again when he popped up in the common room. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. He felt someone sit next to him and he opened an eye to see that it was Patton. He leaned over, laying his head on Patton’s shoulder, closing his eye again. He curled up and let a smile fall on his face. 

“You tired, kiddo?”

He nodded. 

“Take a nap”

He nodded again and fell asleep with an even bigger smile on his face.


End file.
